


Makeover

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [7]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Leni is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: It was just… well… Leni.





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and I do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so beware for any mistakes.

“And so I prepared a makeover for all of you!” Leni was grinning proudly. Her siblings however, were staring at her like she had grown a second head? “A makeover?” “What’s wrong with how we dress now?” “Nothing, but it’s getting quite boring. I thought I could help you look better!” Lori sighed. “Well let’s show us what you got for us then.”

In the evening, all of the Loud children had new clothing from Leni in their closet, and it was decided that it should never be shown in broad daylight. Even when Leni meant it well, it was just… well… Leni.


End file.
